


The new toy

by Azuro1122



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuro1122/pseuds/Azuro1122
Summary: Tricia uncovers Craig's new toy





	1. Chapter 1

The house was quiet and still a bit dark. Tricia looked at the big clock hanging on the wall of the kitchen: 7:20 am. But it looked like it was still night outside, the sky filled with black clouds. The little girl wasn’t up this early usually. Most of the times her mother, father and even sometimes her brother had to always drag her out of bed to have breakfast and go to school or even just so she wouldn’t spend her whole weekend sleeping. Today something had woken her up earlier though. Maybe it had been the cold since it was so freezing outside that her room felt cold even with the heater on. Maybe it had been the unpleasant dream she had. Tricia couldn’t remember what it was about but it had left her a nasty feeling in her mind so suddenly staying in her bed didn’t felt that appealing.

Just as the 2nd grader was filling a glass of water, her extent on what making breakfast was concerned, she could hear someone coming into the kitchen. A huge mountain of a man stepped inside rubbing at his eyes with one hand and scratching his head barely adorned with some remnants of fiery red hair with the other. Tricia smiled and ran to hug her father. Being just the two of them alone she could openly display her affection for him. Somehow when her brother and mother or someone else was around she just couldn’t do it, instead flipping him off which in a way was her whole family’s way of communication. Besides, her father being up and in the kitchen meant that breakfast would be done soon.

Thomas smiled and rubbed at Tricia’s head softly “What are you doing up this early?”

The small girl looked up and shrugged “Just felt like it”

The large man scoffed and walked towards the kitchen counter “I wish you would ‘feel like it’ more often…”

Tricia rolled her eyes but with a small smile on her lips and followed her father “What’s for breakfast today?”

Opening the cabinets and fridge, Thomas sighed “Cereal and pretty much nothing else… With these blizzards of lately I never had time to go buy groceries after work and your mother forgot about it yesterday so we don’t have much…” Tricia pouted looking down and was about to protest when her father rubbed the top of her head again “Unless I go to the store down the road and buy at least some milk or something… Why don’t you wake Craig up and tell him to prepare some pancake mix in the mean time? Your mother was up until late last night so we should let her sleep”

Tricia nodded happily already savoring the delicious pancakes that her father would make as the man grabbed his coat and walked out of the house. The little blond walked briskly towards her brother’s room “Craig…” She knocked and called softly since she wasn’t meant to wake her mother up who was sleeping just down the hall. But there was no answer from inside. Tricia huffed annoyed and knocked a couple more times still not getting any reply. Rolling her eyes and huffing again, Tricia opened the door and walked inside where she could see Craig heavily asleep. The boy was sprawled on the bed, sheets mostly on the floor and snoring loudly.

The image was one well known for Tricia but as she approached to the bed, something caught her attention. There was what looked like a little tent right where the last remnants of the sheets covered what should be Craig’s lap. Tricia moved closer and inspected the sight with eyes filled with curiosity. Probably it was just some toy Craig had taken to the bed with him and kept after falling asleep. But most of Craig’s toys these days were bigger and with different shapes so this one must have been something new that Tricia didn’t know of. The blonde girl gritted her teeth it was so typical of Craig to hide things from her… But it wasn’t going to stay that way for long. Tricia promptly pulled the sheets off to reveal that the tent actually sprung at the front of Craig’s pajama pants. The girl tilted her head puzzled. What was a toy doing down there? Maybe it had just made its way into Craig’s pants during the night. The boy was known for thrashing in the bed while asleep. But this meant that Tricia wasn’t going to be able to see the toy. Unless…

She looked at her brother’s face which indicated that he was still soundly asleep. Nonetheless, rummaging inside Craig’s pants wasn’t something Tricia would like to be caught doing so just to be sure she softly called her brother’s name. Craig kept snoring as a sole response so she decided to go on.

Moving very slowly, Tricia caught the waistband of Craig’s pants and began to pull it softly down as her heart pounded so hard that she feared it would wake her brother up. It was a bit difficult since the pants weren’t that loose on the boy but she managed to pull the front down enough for her to see that Craig hadn’t worn any briefs under his pants. Which was evident by the fact that now Tricia was looking at the bare crotch of her brother, which in turn revealed that the supposed toy that was making a tent in the fabric had been in fact Craig’s penis.

Tricia gasped quietly and almost let go of the pants. Luckily she didn’t do it because that would have alerted Craig for sure. Still, the little girl remained petrified by the sight. She had never seen Craig’s penis being like that and in fact if it weren’t for a little birth mark right at the base Tricia would have thought it was a completely different member altogether. The times they both had bathed together in the past and a couple more times that she got to see Craig naked his ‘wiener’ had been soft, dangling over his little balls, small and floppy. Now though it stood firm pointing at the ceiling and at least twice the size if not more of what Tricia remembered. The skin at the tip had also retracted a little bit and she could see something red inside.

The blonde girl wondered what could be making her brother’s pecker to have changed its shape so much. Adventurous as she always was though, Tricia wasn’t just going to let that question hanging. Of course that asking Craig would imply letting the boy know that she had spied on his privates which would be a huge embarrassment. Her only option was to investigate this new thing on her own.

Slowly as before, Tricia moved her other hand until it was grazing the tip of Craig’s penis. She could feel her hands dampening and her heart beating even faster but she wasn’t going to lose this opportunity and let the curiosity to kill her later. Tricia lowered her finger and softly touched the red bit right at the tip which made her jump a bit startled when Craig produced a soft moan and the stiff member twitched a little. How could he do that? Tricia felt marveled now and that emboldened her so she lightly grasped the tip of Craig’s penis and caressed it all over. Again Craig moaned a bit and Tricia could feel how hard her brother’s dick really was. That gave her even more courage and curiosity so the little girl wrapped her fingers around the shaft and squeezed a little. Craig stirred in the bed and purred but there was no sign that he could be awake so Tricia began to play with Craig’s dick even further, squeezing and caressing here and there, noticing how the skin seemed to move freely all over the hard member. Craig pushed his hips up a little bit and that made Tricia to lower his foreskin until the whole head was uncovered. Tricia opened her eyes wide at that. How many more amazing things could her brother’s wiener do?

Tricia softly began to play at covering and uncovering the head with the foreskin. She discovered that she could do that easily from any point of Craig’s dick with just two fingers but doing it with her whole hand and right over the tip made her brother to moan and breathe harder. Tricia didn’t actually hate her brother but she would have liked him to pay more attention to her instead of watching TV all day or hang out with his friends. So she always said that she despised him. Now though, seeing Craig’s face all blushed and with a pleased smile she smiled herself too proudly at being her the one producing that in Craig.

The girl realized that moving faster on a continuous motion of caressing Craig’s penis made it get even harder and twitch a lot in her hand while also producing more moans and smiles from her brother so Tricia moved as fast as she could without squeezing too hard until Craig began to buck his hips upwards more frequently and his dick twitched like crazy inside Tricia’s grasp. For a second Craig’s movements were so frantic and his moaning had become so loud that Tricia was afraid something might be wrong but just as suddenly as that had started it stopped and Craig finally collapsed onto the bed panting hard.

Tricia had no idea what had happened but Craig’s breathing had changed aside from the panting and his eyes were fluttering so Tricia quickly let go of her brother’s pecker and ran as quickly as she could out of the room, closing the door as stealthily as her trembling hands allowed. She was beyond nervous but this wasn’t the first time she did something risky so clearing her throat Tricia knocked on the door “Craig! Get up and come help with the breakfast”

The black haired boy opened his eyes and looked around feeling groggy but also amazingly fine. He heard the knocking on the door and Tricia’s words and looked down on him to see that the sheets were on the floor and his pants were down. Not to mention that his cock stood hard and the head was sporting a very big drop of a clear liquid. Craig quickly covered himself and sat on the bed in case his sister wanted to get inside before rubbing at his eyes smiling. He had no idea why he had woken up like that but whatever wet dream he’d had surely must have been awesome.

 

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


	2. Chapter 2

Pleasure. That was the first thing Craig registered. A lot of pleasure and all of it coming from his groin. He looked down and could see a hand rubbing at his erect penis. At first he could see it was Tweek. Anything that had to do with sexuality always wandered to Tweek automatically since it was who everyone else thought Craig should think about. But Tweek would never do that, no matter what the town might believe, they weren’t more than just really close friends who maintained a ruse to reap the benefits that came with everyone fawning over South Park’s little gay couple.   
The image quickly changed when Craig put a little more consciousness into it. Some other classmates appeared then in Tweek’s place but the pleasure never faded. It was so good, but still Craig found strange that he could see someone jacking him off when he could feel his eyes were closed. It was a dream obviously, otherwise the person doing him that favor wouldn’t change like that either. Craig just tossed aside those thoughts and enjoyed what was happening. But it surely felt greater than any other wet dream he’d had in the past. He could clearly feel the hand squeezing and rubbing his entire member, playfully exploring his hardon just like he loved to do on his alone time.

Craig moved a bit and the pumping stopped for a second before continuing. Bit by bit the black haired boy’s mind was getting stronger and he moved some more, confirming that the hand over him would stop with his movements. That was weird, even for a dream. The hand resumed its work and Craig let it be, after all it did felt too good and he was getting close.

But curiosity took the best of him and just when he was really nearing the point of no return, Craig slowly opened his eyes a little bit to finally see with his awake eyes the same that he had been seeing in his dream. There was in fact a hand jacking him off. Maybe it was still part of a very lucid dream but no, Craig could tell he was awake already and even if the pleasure was telling him to just wait a little longer he couldn’t help but to completely open his eyes and fully see whoever that was bringing him to the climax.

Blond hair, two ponytails, a green sweater and a pair of green eyes that were transfixed with the movement on Craig’s cock…

“Tricia?” Craig’s groggy voice floated through the room and the movements stopped. The little girl who had been until that moment pleasuring him, shot a terrified look towards Craig before running out of the room. It had all been so sudden and quick that Craig almost could still feel his sister’s hand on his dick. Which by the way was begging for the job to be finished. Before he could think much about it, Craig grabbed his cock and pumped on it rapidly until a great orgasm washed all over him, even making some of the clear liquid, that had recently started to come out, to jump a bit and land on his hand.

Craig was trembling both from the huge pleasure of his climax, one of the biggest he remembered, and also because his mind was slowly catching up with what he had just seen and the boy didn’t know what to think of it. Of all the weird things he had seen living in this little but bizarre mountain town, waking up to his sister wanking him was something Craig could easily deem the weirdest.

For a long while Craig just remained in his room. What had happened was just too big for him to put on his ‘I don’t give a shit’ face and just go on with his normal life. Eventually his mother called for him to come down and have breakfast before school. Craig would have loved to play sick or anything that could save him from leaving his room but arguing with his mother was something no one in that house would do willingly. Craig got dressed and went to the kitchen, dreading to see his family. Especially…

There she was, though pretty much only her strawberry blond hair could be seen from behind the cereal box in front of her. Craig didn’t know why he felt like that. Yes he could argue and even fight with his sister but he loved her. Though now the boy felt everything had gone to hell. Craig’s mother placed a plate for him on the table, right in front of his sister and ushered him to sit down. Craig slowly did it and almost choked on his breakfast when his mother grabbed the box that separated him from the little girl at the other side of the table. Tricia was trembling, her eyes fixed onto her plate and her pale face made her look like she had seen a ghost. Craig felt even worse then, seeing his sister like that even if he hadn’t been the one who had provoked that situation.

No word was spoken between the siblings and their mother probably just welcomed the peace of the no bantering for once to notice that something odd was happening. The ride to school was also spent in silence, both kids sitting far away from each other, Craig because he didn’t know what to do about all this and Tricia looking plainly terrified.

Of course that Craig was unable to concentrate in his classes, not that he paid much attention on a normal day, but now it just seemed anything that anyone said to him just passed by. Craig was still in shock from his waking up surprise but it was worse when he realized he wasn’t that bothered about it. Tricia had done a wonderful job on his prick after all. Craig shivered at that thought and felt disgusted. But like the thoughts about Tweek, that too seemed to be more of an implanted reaction than a real thing he could feel. The amazing orgasm from that morning proved that at least his body was more than okay with it. Now that he thought about it, maybe this hadn’t been the first time? After all, it had been a month already since he had been waking up almost every day with his pants down and the clear aftermath proof of some great orgasms.

If that was the case, then he wasn’t doing something really wrong thinking that he had liked it. If Tricia was doing this willingly then Craig was sure she liked it too. Tricia never did anything she didn’t like.

By the time lunch hour came, Craig was feeling slightly better. At least he wasn’t so stumped by the shock and he could analyze things more clearly. Still, facing his sister felt like a huge task and he wanted to know first what he was going to do about all this. His food was not too appealing and also his thoughts kept Craig from eating properly though. Also, Cartman was being especially loud and obnoxious today, boasting about something he had done the night before to which Craig clearly wasn’t paying attention. Cartman’s devilish laughter made some gears move in Craig’s mind though and an idea began to form. When the last bell of the day finally rang, Craig had decided to not go back home blindly and just with his thoughts, so he approached Cartman at his locker and cleared his throat “Cartman… Are you doing something today after school?”

The aforementioned fat boy stopped his rummaging inside his locker and slowly turned his head to look at Craig with the same expression someone would do if a particularly gross bug had asked for the time “What?”

Craig rolled his eyes and leaned onto the lockers “I asked if you’re free today”

“I heard the words but I can’t imagine how me being free could possibly be any of your business” Cartman raised an eyebrow between annoyed and curious.

The black haired boy flipped him off and then crossed his arms “Look, I need something from you and it is in your best interest to help me. We can talk the details at your house”

“Bothering me, getting into my business and inviting yourself to my house?” Cartman scoffed and closed his bag before doing the same with his locker “Craig, I always knew your last name must have been ‘fucker’ in reality and that your parents changed it but it is surprising to find out that your middle name was ‘asshole’”

“That would make me an assholes fucker. So unless you wanna bend over and let me live up to my name you will help me out here” Craig flipped the other boy off again without the slightest ounce of anger. He was used to dealing with Cartman after all.

The round brunet snickered and nodded “Smooth one there. Out of respect for that strange bout of cleverness you had I will hear you out” With that Cartman just began to walk away with Craig in tow. Everyone looked at them with curious or plain weirded out expressions. What could Craig possibly be doing with Cartman and walking to his house after school when there was no one else with them? They didn’t professed their hate for each other as much as in elementary school but now they pretty much ignored one another so it was indeed a strange sight.

Luckily nobody bothered them and finally Craig followed Cartman to his house and into it. The fat boy went to the kitchen and grabbed some snacks without even asking Craig what he wanted. Craig assumed Cartman wouldn’t bother sharing his precious food with him anyways and he wasn’t even hungry after all. In fact, his nerves had been growing with every step he took. But it didn’t sink into Craig what he was about to do until they were in Cartman’s room and the fatty sat heavily on his bed and looked at him expectantly.

Craig hesitated and thought about leaving. This could be a huge disaster, maybe even worse than just going back home and facing Tricia as he was. But if there was one thing Craig had at least an ounce of in common with Cartman was that they both could be risk takers if needed. So the black haired boy cleared his throat and sat on the desk chair “So… I need…”

“Yeah, you need my help. You said that already” Cartman interrupted him talking with his mouth full “What’s in it for me?”

Craig hardened his expression at the interruption but it was expected from the ever impatient resident prince of the assholes in their town “I’m about to tell you something really big, possibly really wrong and that could really destroy not only me but also someone I care about” Cartman’s eyes shone with expectation and evilness and Craig hesitated again before he remembered the ace up his sleeve “And for that, I didn’t come here unprepared. I know you’re a bastard, so I would never let you know about this without having some leverage. Help me out, keep it all strictly between us and I won’t show anyone this…”

The smaller boy grabbed his phone and searched through his photos until he found the right one and showed it to Cartman at a safe distance so that the other boy couldn’t snatch it away. The photo was that of an obscure alleyway near the docks, everything was pretty dark but still anyone could clearly see a kneeling Cartman with his eyes closed and his mouth undeniably around the pretty big cock of some older guy who was leaning against the wall. Also, squinting enough it was clear that Cartman was beating his own meat to it too.

Cartman looked at the photo for a long time. His expression was completely devoid of emotion though his face traded shades of pale, slight green and furious red like a Christmas tree’s lights. Finally and without visibly moving an inch of his face a faint and raspy “How” could be heard.

Craig removed the cellphone off Cartman’s view and stashed it in his pockets, tensing all his body in preparation if an escape or a fight was needed “I was helping Tweek a couple of months ago doing some errands down at the docks, some imported coffee stuff that his parents needed for the shop. While he was busy I walked around and caught that interesting scene… No one else knows about this photo since I’m not an asshole like you and I don’t give a fuck what you do in your free time unless you mess with someone I care about. I was going to delete this but thought that maybe I could need it someday and now that time has come” Craig could see how Cartman’s eyes raised to his level, his face turned into a dangerous scowl “I know you’re thinking on some way of getting my phone and delete the photo, or maybe keep it for future use… But even if you kill me to get it this is not the only copy I have and any of my friends could easily find the other copies if something happened to me”

The chubby boy kept glaring at Craig but he was biting his lower lip so hard now that some blood came out of it. When that happened Cartman finally looked away and began breathing hard as if he had ran a marathon up a very long stair. Craig felt even a little bad for it. This could be Cartman and he deserved someone putting him on his place but using his sexuality to blackmail him just felt wrong. Much as everyone there gushed over his supposed relationship with Tweek, the whole town could turn into a pitchfork and torches wielding mob against Cartman if that photo became public. But Craig had his own problems too and for once, they both were sort of in the same kind of boat.

“Look, I don’t like this either but it’s the only way I have to make sure you won’t use my problem against me. Help me and I will get rid of it once I’m sure you’re not gonna rat me out” Craig tried to defuse the tension a bit both because Cartman looked like he was about to explode and also because he himself was feeling worse about his whole situation.

Cartman looked at him again and there were tears in his eyes though Craig wasn’t sure if they were from the nerves, desperation, sadness or just plain fury “What the fuck can be so big that you threaten me with something like this?” Cartman’s voice was strained and filled with despair “Do you know what will happen if anyone knows…?”

“Come on Cartman, everyone thinks already that you’re gay. This would be just a confirmation” Craig tried to say nonchalantly though he knew things could go to hell for Cartman if anyone saw that picture.

“I’m not gay!” Cartman shouted and gritted his teeth “Fine! Tell me what the fuck you want. It can’t be worse than what you already have against me”

“Today I woke up to find Tricia jacking me off while I was asleep. I think it has been happening for a while too” Craig finally said out loud what had been eating his mind the whole day “The worst part of it is… That I kinda liked it…”

Cartman ceased to function again just like when he had been shown the photo and Craig felt himself really uncomfortable under that dead stare so he looked away almost resigned to everything exploding in the worse way possible “That’s it?” Craig snapped his head towards Cartman to see that the chubby brunet was looking at him with a calmed but also somehow soothing expression “I mean, I’m already thinking of a million ways I could use this information against you in but… It’s not really that big of a deal…”

Craig had forgotten how to breathe for a moment and was reminded of it in the form of a very nasty lump in his throat that made him cough before taking a huge breath. But when he did so, it was as if some of the calmness Cartman was showing had rubbed off on him. He had expected laughter, a weird moral comment which would have been completely hypocritical coming from Cartman or anything else really, but not the serene way in which Cartman had spoken and his statement “You… Don’t see the problem with this?”

“You’re getting some handjobs, you like them, where’s the problem?” Cartman shrugged and scoffed almost amused “Sure it’s your sister, but who cares? Maybe she’s into you, maybe it’s just a game for her…  The thing is that you’re getting laid and you don’t even have to pay for it!”

The black haired boy was completely frozen in shock now. But it made sense. What else could have Craig expected from the biggest deviant he had ever met? It felt good though, to see that at least someone he knew wasn’t even slightly bothered about what had happened. After a moment Craig felt again the infectious calmness Cartman was emanating and he snickered “The only one we know of who would need to pay for sex is Garrison” Cartman looked away from him then and Craig was puzzled by it until the photo in his cellphone came back to his mind “Wait… Cartman you…” The fat boy was visibly becoming agitated again “You paid to suck that guy’s cock?” Cartman’s face turned almost purple with embarrassment. Now Craig understood why it was so important to the brunet “Dude! I thought you just had found a creep who was into kids or that it had been the other way around!”

Cartman frowned and scoffed, moving on the bed to cower against the corner of it, his back pressed flush against the wall and his knees pressed against his chest “Who would ever pay to fuck with me? Not even being free people wants to get close…”

If Craig had felt a little bad before about Cartman’s situation now there was no denying that he felt awful for the other guy. Sure Cartman could be a huge asshole sometimes but in the recent years he had calmed down a bit and he wasn’t so dangerous and toxic as he used to be. Also for a twelve years old boy to already need to pay for sex things must have been really shitty. Craig shrugged then and tried to smile a bit “Don’t be an idiot dude. Maybe you haven’t found someone yet but that doesn’t mean no one would want you” Cartman scoffed clearly skeptically “I mean, you’re not the worst out there and with a mother like yours I bet you would know how to please right?”

Craig didn’t know why he felt the need to cheer Cartman up but he certainly felt better when the other boy smiled slightly and shrugged “Maybe you’re not that bad either…” Cartman looked at him and sat more relaxed again “What are you going to do about your thing?”

Sighing loudly, Craig looked down and shook his head “I still don’t know… I mean, I came here because I thought that maybe talking about this with you I could make my head clearer about it and perhaps get an advice, even if it was just to follow the opposite of what you said but…”

Cartman snorted and grabbed the bag of cheesy poofs he had been eating before, once more filling his mouth with greasy snacks, flinching a bit at the salt touching his previous wound but still looking calmed again “You want my advice? Ask her why she’s doing it, tell her that you liked it and why it might be dangerous if other people get to know about it and if she’s good with all that then do it again or even take it further”

Raising his eyes again a bit surprised by Cartman’s words Craig bit his lip “You’re right. I gotta ask her why she was doing that and talk to her about the risks and implications of such a thing…” The smaller boy felt his face heating up then “I don’t know if I’ll do it again, even less taking it further and do something else… It all depends on Tricia mostly after all”

“Dude, if you don’t wanna do it but she still wants to have fun just send her to me” Craig frowned at Cartman and the fat boy shrugged “What? She wants some cock and I can give it to her if you don’t. What’s wrong with that? At least she’s not my sister”

“What’s wrong is that she’s still too young and I don’t know if she’s even doing it knowing what it means” Craig replied a bit angry “Besides, aren’t you gay anyways?”

“I told you already I’m not gay” Cartman rolled his eyes “I’m… I don’t know okay? I just like everything. I don’t care what it is, as long as it makes me cum I’m fine with it”

“What? Even a dog?” Craig laughed at the ridiculousness of his idea. His laughter died off when Cartman just averted his eyes and kept eating “Dude…” Craig said breathily. Still, no matter how fucked up Cartman seemed to be, he had indeed helped Craig. This talk, however bumpy it had been finally gave Craig the resolve to at least talk with Tricia and see what all this was about. The black haired boy stood up then and grabbed his backpack “I’ll be going then… Just remember our deal. I’ll erase the photo after a while if you keep this whole thing a secret”

Cartman just nodded and then looked around seemingly nervous before looking at Craig again “Dude… I know we’ve never been best of buds or whatever but… This wasn’t so bad. Talking about this stuff and all… Maybe… We could do it again?”

Craig could see the hope in Cartman’s eyes and being honest, he did think it hadn’t been bad at all to have someone to talk about this kind of stuff. Of all the people he knew, Cartman was the only one who wouldn’t be weirded out by a talk like this one and stop talking to him altogether. Or call the cops on him. Craig nodded then “Sure” He swung the backpack over his shoulder and left a smiling Cartman on the bed before steeling his resolve and taking the way back home.

 

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


End file.
